Mrs Jackson
by AlexandraSkylarValdez
Summary: Just another story where Percy purposes to Annabeth (A/N PLEASE REVIEW!) One-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Alex here! So this is my new story. I to apologise for my bad grammar, spelling and use of tenses. I hope you like it, if you don't, its totally cool with me. After you've read the story, please Please PLEASE review. If you liked it review, if you hated review. I really want to know how people felt about my writing and my stories. And I also want to say a BIG Thank you to the people who've reviewed my other story. "THANK YOU!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**_

_**Timing: After the Giant war**_

_**And now for the story…..**_

_**Mrs Jackson**_

"Gods," Percy muttered under his breath while he pace nervously back and foe in his mom's apartment, waiting for his girlfriend, Annabeth, to arrive. Percy had asked Annabeth out on a date the day before. He was planning on purposing to her that night because they did, literally, went through hell together, and plus they have been dating for more than 8 years.

You may ask why Percy is in his mom's apartment waiting for Annabeth and not picking her up instead. Well, let's say that they are eating at a restaurant near Percy's house. No matter how much times Percy tried to convince Annabeth to let him pick her up, she always seem to be able to have an excuse that made Percy back down.

"Ding dong…" the door rang just before Percy could freak out. And of course, Percy went to answer it. When he opened the door, it revealed a beautiful blond haired girl in a beautiful grey dress that had made the colour of her eyes stand out. And that girl is Annabeth chase. "So… are we going to get going or do you want to just stand there and stare at me while drooling?" Percy suddenly wake up from his day dream at Annabeth's drooling comment. "Ah… Ya, we should get going" Percy said as he hold his hand out for Annabeth to take.

**(Line breaker? Border? I don't know what it's called)**

"So seaweed brain, why did you ask me out on this date?" Annabeth asked while finishing the last of her beef steaks **(A/N is that a real thing? I don't eat beef)**.

"What do you mean? Can't I ask my _girlfriend_ out on a date just because I want to?"

"Well, yes, you can but why were you so nervous? It's not the first time you asked me out on a date. Is something wrong? Or did you want to ask me something?"

"Well you are half right. I _do_ want to ask you something, but…"

"But?" Percy got up from his chair and onto his knees, he pulls out a ring from his left pocket as he nervously said, "Annabeth Chase, I… I've know you ever since I was 12 and we've been dating ever since we're 16, and now we are 24, we have been dating for _8_ years, been to hell and back, literally." Annabeth laughed at that comment. "So, would you like to make me the luckiest man on earth by accepting my proposal and renaming yourself as Annabeth Jackson instead of Annabeth Chase?" At this point, people in restaurant has already stop eating their foods and watch the couple. Annabeth has her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes, but she has never looked happier in her entire life.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Claps erupted.

"Well, then…" Percy said while he slides the ring into Annabeth's ring finger with a silly smile on his face. "Mrs Chase, no, I shall call you, Mrs _Jackson_." And of course they kissed, what else?

_**The End**_

_**A/N I KNOW that my stories are not as good as any other story but the only way that I can improve my writing is by receiving reviews about my stories, saying what I should do instead of what, what I should improve on in my writing, etc.**_

_**So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, because I really don't want to have to do this for my other stories.**_

_**TEAM LEO RULES!**__**(TOTALLY RANDOM, BUT I LOVE LEO VALDEZ!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hi its Alex here. I'm still debating whether or not to do a wedding scene for this short one-short, making it a two-shot. If you think I should would you mind PMing me and give me some suggestions? Cause I'm stuck.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N HEY GUYS! Could you guys go check out/do a poll that you can find by going to my profile... I wanna know who people are willing to sacrifice...**_

_**And REVIEW, for my one shots...**_

_**Peace out! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I would like to thank all those people that have written reviews for any of my one shots.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**AND FOR ALL THOSE THAT HAS WRITTEN REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE COOKIES! you guys like cookies right? no? oh well...**_

_**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**_

_**PEACE! Y :)**_


End file.
